A Mirror of the Sky: Reluctant Heroes
by PerezLycan
Summary: "Yea, we'll join the scouts together." "And leave this world of illusion behind."
1. Chapter 1

_~Prologue~_

 _1_

 _On that day, humanity was reminded of the horror._

"Come on Chrome! It's gonna be ok!" They ran through the narrow alleys of the falling wall. The Titans had breached it and humanity was scurrying further into the walls.

"Boss, I'm scared! Lambo-"

"We're gonna be fine, I promise!"

"Mikasa, help me left this, we can save Mom!"

"Eren listen to your mother for once in your life!"

* * *

"Boss."

"Eren."

Both Chrome Dokuro and Mikasa Ackerman, woke up their counterpart.

They both slumped against the cabin wall, and woke up, bumping heads.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna rubbed his head. Eren just gritted his teeth in annoyance. The kid was nice, but useless for the most part.

"Boss you can't be late for formation. Reborn all ready has it out for you." Chrome quiet told him.

"It's the same for you, Eren." Mikasa added. She didn't get along with many people. Eren and Armin were her family, but Chrome resonated quiet well with her, they become good friends the first day of boot camp.

"Hiee! You're right Chrome, come on! Sorry Eren."

Eren grumbled as he stood. Mikasa gave a small smile at Chrome as the two left.

"What were you two doing sleeping behind the barracks?" Always being the over protective friend.

They began to walk, headed the same way Tsuna and Chrome went. "...We got locked out."

Mikasa actually let out a giggle. "Tsuna?"

"Yea and kinda off my fault too." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his hair. "We wanted more practice with our gear, and got carried away."

* * *

Reborn, instructor for the new batch of recruits, was the only retired commander of the scouts. He took pride in teaching these new hopeless kids, and molding them into the hope of humanity.

They were all in formation, in front of the **adult** curly sideburn tutor. "Listen up, today we are heading to the forset for live training."

Excited mumbling began. Finally real action with the 3D maneuver gear. "There is nothing to be excited about. If you are not careful and do NOT use the training you have received, you will die. Do I make myself clear." His eyes burned into Tsuna's.

"Hiiee."

"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

"Alright let's head out."

Reborn had taken note of a few noticeable rookies. Eren Yager for one, the kid had boundless amounts of tenacity. Mikasa Ackerman was outstanding on all aspects. Hibari, and Yamamoto were the most skilled in terms of blade skill. Gokudera and Armin were best suited for theory and tactics.

Chrome Dokuro was on a league of her own.

His eyes narrowed at the kid struggling to keep the marching pace. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, why did you enlist?" Reborn ordered, walking next to him.

They were begining to head into the dense forest.

Tsuna squirmed at the question. "T-To find the truth outside of these walls!"

"The truth? You care more for the truth than the survival of humanity?"

"S-Sir, I-"

"You're gonna be a Titan chew toy with that pathetic resolve."

"Reborn sure is letting Tsuna have it huh?"

"We haven't even started any actual training and already he is the main target."

Eren kept his headstrong scowl. 'It's his own fault. The weak will be selected out. Tsuna's nice, but not soldier material.'

* * *

Tsuna was trembling, trying to keep it together. 'Reborn is right, I can barely walk right, let alone use the 3D gear.' He was such a failure.

"It's ok Boss, I believe in you." Chrome was walking along side him. He snapped his head to her. His eyes shined with some hope.

She was smiling, full of encouragement. "Just give it your best, like you always do."

He sniffled and blinked away a tear. 'How can I be so lame in front of her. Yosh I can d-do this.' "Yea, we'll join the scouts together." He nodded with a resolve back in his body language.

"And leave this world of illusion behind." She added.

Their dream was a long shot, but they had to atleast try. Even if no one else believed in them. Especially then.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. Chrome Dokuro was on a league of her own, but her only ambition was the hopeless kid. The last person that humanity would put its faith in.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope_

 _2_

"Pop-up titans have been spread throughout this dense forest. Five in total, work as a unit to eliminate them." He glanced at Tsuna. "You don't want to be left behind."

He shivered in fear, clutching his blade handles. He took a deep breath and calmed down. 'Chrome believes in me. I'll be fine with just that. I-It's not like there are any real titans in there anyways.' He shook away the memories of that day. _"Tsuna-nii!"_

"Yamamoto, Armin, Tsuna, and Mikasa, you will be group A."

"Yes sir." They all gave the signature salute. Tsuna's was sloppily.

"Tsuna straighten out your back."

"Hiiee, sorry!"

Chrome frowned, she didn't like to be away from Boss. She was paired up with Hibari, Eren, and Sasha. "Don't worry I'll take responsibility for Tsuna in your place, please do the same for Eren." Mikasa asked.

Chrome blinked at her request. She smiled and thanked her. 'Do your best Boss!' "Don't worry I will. But Boss isn't as helpless as you all think." Chrome waved off leaving with her team.

Mikasa gave a confused breath, but decided to leave her with a smile.

* * *

"Don't worry, let's just have fun." Yamamoto cheered. They were about to start their simulated operation.

"That's positive Yamamoto, but we should be taking this a little more seriously." Armin then turned to Tsuna. "It's ok, I'm kind of in the same boat as you, I'm not proficient like the rest." He tried to encourage.

Tsuna sighed, "No, You always score high on the written exams. You can benefit humanity."

"A-Are you saying you can't?"

"A-...ah, it's not like I've helped."

Armin frowned. Tsuna should have at least alittle confidence in himself.

"It will be ok, I'll protect you in Chrome's place." Mikasa added.

"Eeeh? Mikasa?" Tsuna cringed. Then frowned. "Did Chrome ask you to?"

She was taken back a bit. "Eh, no. I offered."

His frown turned to a smile. "Really? Even though you're scary sometimes, its out of kindness. Eren sure is lucky."

She tried to hide her feelings, but they all saw through her.

Yamamoto laughed. "See, let's just have fun, ok?"

They all agreed. Reborn gave the order to start.

* * *

Each team went to hunt their individual targets. Five teams, five pop up titans. Eliminate your objective, then assist the others, but in this training exercises, it was more competitive. Not about survival.

* * *

Chrome's team exceed his expectations. Sasha and Hibari made amazing judgement calls, while Eren's own reslove gave killing blows. But the threat was Chrome. She was not as proficient as Reborn hoped. 'I knew it.'

"REBORN WE HAVE TO HALT THE OPERATION!" Skull, another instructor, interrupted. He guided his gear and landed on the edge of the branch Reborn, the legend, was on.

"What is it? Spit it out?"

"Titans have been spotted, but the walls were NOT breached!" Skulls eyes were terrified, but for the new recruits. "A few might be here!"

* * *

Tsuna breathed in and out. Releasing and squeezing the triggers. He was scared of hitting a tree or branch, he could easily miss-aim his grapple hooks. He had to pay attention more than most. Overthinking, he almost slipped on his foothold.

He was falling behind, like always.

Reborn made his way through to the group in most danger. Team A. He would protect his students. He was hard on them because he loved them all that much.

"It popped up!" Armin yelled as he swung around a tree.

The cardboard cut out of a seven meter titan instantly stood. "Haha let's see who gets it first!" Yamamoto zoomed past Armin. He raised his blades and aimed for the small back of the neck.

Mikasa kept looking back at the no good kid. He slipped on a branch and fell, but spun and manged to save himself, suspended by two trees. He sighed in relief. She frowned. Chrome's words and his, repeated in her mind. 'He doesn't want help, but is Chrome right?'

In that moment of lost thought, it happened.

An abnormal four meter Titan lunged like a frog and grabbed her waist.

She gasped in shock, held tight by it. She intuitively lopped of his fingers with a twirl.

"Mikasa!" Tsuna cried. Armin and Yamamoto were ahead of them. 'This is all my fault! Mikasa stayed behind for mysake. B-But a titan! This can't be happening again!'

Mikasa fell on the grass amongst the dense forest. She rolled. She squeezed her triggers. She grew wide eyes. "My gear is broken."

She glanced at the closest alley towards her. Tsuna. He was suspended, by fear. She ran as best she could, but the monster only saw her as a meal, hopping and chewing at her.

Reborn gritted his teeth. Where were Mikasa and Tsuna, he already made a rendezvous with Armin and Yamamoto. He took off in the direction Armin said they came from.

Tsuna stared. Mikasa was doing her best, but it's limbs kept healing, with out her working gear she couldn't slice the kill spot.

'We are gonna die here!' Tsuna began to hyperventilate. His breathing was absurd.

Mikasa made eyecontact with his mortified orbs. Her last blade broke.

 _"TSUNA-NII! Promise us you'll get out! With Chrome!"_

He was reminded of all that was lost. His internal limiters were unlocked.

He leaned forward with his blades and ran off a branch. Tsuna aimed his hooks to it's neck, and fearlessly blasted towards the monster. He reeled his blades back.

He sliced through the back of the neck in a moment of glory for the no good kid.

He sheathed his blades and landed on the forest ground.

Reborn did not believe what he witnessed. He was about too be to late. The titan would of killed Mikasa Ackerman, an elite.

She was saved by a throw away.

Every squad was informed of the danger.

Eren's directly flew behind Reborn. "Mikasa! Armin!" Eren desperately looked for them. Until he landed next to Reborn. His eyes wide.

Chrome ignored everyone and landed infront of Boss. "Boss." It was a simple smile.

"Chrome." He repeated it.

That was the only thing Mikasa envied of her. Chrome had an intimate relationship with Tsuna, not a couple, but more than she had with Eren.

"Mikasa, are you ok, is anything broken?" Eren landed next to her. He was a headstrong brute, but genuinely cared for her.

All the thoughts she had disappeared with his own way of showing kindness. "Yea Eren, I'm fine, thank you."

"Boss?"

"What is it, Chrome?"

"You have a flame on your forehead?"

The no good kid would of panicked and asked for a bucket of water.

But Reborn knew who he was.

Tsuna stared up, seeing a little bit of the flame she mentioned. He closed his eyes and focused. It vanished.

..."Eeeeh? How did I do that?"


	3. Chapter 3

_The battle for trost begins_

 _3_

Tsuna, Eren, Chrome, and Mikasa had almost completed their three brutal years in the 104th training corps. The unit was preforming duties atop wall Rose. Tsuna was with Chrome. Eren walking past Mikasa. Boss and her were cleaning the artillery canons. A relaxed rythem, naturally comfy. Mikasa glanced, then away.

"Eren, mind helping me?" She reached out before he left. She was polishing the weapon's alone.

"Huh, Mikasa, I'm busy too." He shrugged her off, carring crates of shells across the wall. His job was to make sure each canon was stocked with ammunition. He dropped the crates and took out a rag, "But it's easier doing chores together, like when we were younger." He began to help her. She smiled.

Eren finished helping her as he reminisced after all the intense training they went through.

Chrome noticed he was staring off into space. "Boss, is everything ok?"

"Huh?" He stepped back into his surroundings. "Eh, Sorry Chrome." He grinned. Her eye still curious. "It's nothing. Let's start cleaning the other cannon, this one looks well polished, and free of residue from the inside." They got up and walked to the adjacent one. They went back to work. He began to clean one side, Chrome the other. They would take turns crawling in and cleaning the barrel.

Tsuna began to zone out again. Chrome peaked over the canon at him. 'What is he thinking about?'

* * *

 _"Instructor R-Reborn, you wanted to see me." Tsuna gulped. He was in his office. More of a small library, his desk by the window so he could enjoy the sunlight._

 _Reborn stared at Tsuna with his cold marbles. "You have steadily improved since killing a titan." The only one in his training unit._

 _"Th-Thank you."_

 _"It wasn't a compliment. I want to know if you understand why?"_

 _Tsuna stifled his 'Hiee'. He actually took his time to think. "Since I slayed it. It starts to feel like my brain has a thought before my own one." He shrugged and shook his head. "I know how dumb that sounds, but I have been listening to it, and..." He rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to explain the rest with his eyes._

 _Reborn leaned back on his chair with his fingers interlocked. "So it's true. You have hyper Intuition."_

 _"Hyper intuition?"_

 _Reborn then told him a well guarded secret among the highest. Tsuna's ancestor, the first to kill a titan, only sliced the nape of the neck, because a last second thought guided him to it. Primo. Ever since nine, including Primo, proved to carry the same ability. A flame on the forehead during times of crisis. All considered his decedents. Tsuna the Tenth of his lineage._

 _"You expect me to believe this?"_

 _"What does that other thought in your head say?"_

 _Tsuna flinched clutching his fist shut with out an answer._

 _"This means you will be appointed as a royal gaurd of the king."_

 _"N-Nani?!" Tsuna's eyes flickered orange and amber. "I'm going to join the scouts. Me and Chrome earned that much!"_

 _Reborn slammed his fist on the desk._

 _"You have a duty to fulfill. The ones before you did the same. Besides, your relationship with Dokuro is fleeting. She is good enough to join the military police. A smart deceptive girl like her would jump at the chance. She would leave you to fend for yourself with the scouts. Take this opportunity, Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

Eren finished helping Mikasa and stood tall. His reslove to take back his former home in his smile. He was standing in the direction of the city inside the walls. 'This is humanities counter strike.'

With that thought of hope, all was lost again.

* * *

A black shadow loomed over the wall as the thunder ignited.

* * *

Eren, Tsuna, Mikasa, and Chrome froze.

The Colossal Titan destroyed the wall once again.

The gale of pressure by the destructive kick, sent the unit rumbling off the wall.

Eren, the first to react, launched back up the roof. He ordered all soliders to attack. He landed on the wall facing the Titan. "I've waited so long for this, you piece of shit." Staring it in the eye with pure bloodlust. The rest of the soldiers tried to follow him.

"Boss?"

* * *

Tsuna skidded down the wall.

Sasha caught Gokudera.

Hyper dying will active. He ran diagonal towards the whole created by the Colossal Titan.

'Eren led everyone up to a safe spot. Now I don't have to worry about wasting time.'

He shot his grapple hooks to the shadow emerging out the walls. The instant the Titan's head emerged, it was pierced in the neck.

Two blades crossed with a slice in it's nape.

He killed the first titan that entered the walls.

He landed beside it. It collapsed from it's knees. "Where is it?" The other titan that accompanied the Colossal Titan.

He glided and swung around the entrance, killing three more, before the Colossal Titan disappeared. They were forced to retreat.

He couldn't find the armored Titan.

* * *

The evacuation of Trost began. The recruits headed back to the garrison for orders and to refill on fuel.

Running around the supply room, Armin was shaking and couldn't fuel up.

Yamamoto told him to relax, that they were trained for this. "Well, we knew this was bound to happen."

Armin gulped, but nodded. "You have a point... Yamamoto."

* * *

Tsuna ran out of the supply room, to look for Chrome. He had had to find her, he took a breath, before they went to face that again.

Eren walked next to him. They actually became close friends during those three years. "Oi, aren't you supposed to be meeting up with the elites, in the rear."

Tsuna ignored him. He kept walking at a hurried pace. He stumbled slightly after bumping past Hibari.

'Where is she?'

"Eren." Mikasa ran to him.

Tsuna 'sneaked' past both of them.

* * *

"Chrome." She was with Connie, Sasha, Ryohei and Jean.

"Boss!" She ran up to him.

He had a clog in his throat. He needed to tell her.

What?

He didn't have any words for her this moment. They were about to face death in the eyes of the man eating titans. He parted his lips attempting to speak.

She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you when this is over." And left him.

* * *

"Are you scared?" Mikasa asked Tsuna. They were with the elites, in the rear focusing on evacuating the people. They stood on the shingles of a roof.

Tsuna's eye were shaking slightly, anxiety. "I don't want to remember that day."

Mikasa stared at the sky. "It is starting to feel like it isn't?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Fav, Follow, Review?**


End file.
